Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to mimetics of calcitonin, and more particularly to their use in the treatment of various diseases and disorders, including, but not limited to diabetes (Type I and Type II), excess bodyweight, excessive food consumption and metabolic syndrome, the regulation of blood glucose levels, the regulation of response to glucose tolerance tests, the regulation of food intake, the treatment of osteoporosis and the treatment of osteoarthritis.
Description of the Related Art
Worldwide, there are about 250 million diabetics and the number is projected to double in the next two decades. Over 90% of this population suffers from type 2 diabetes mellitus (T2DM). It is estimated that only 50-60% of persons affected with T2DM or in stages preceding overt T2DM are currently diagnosed. T2DM is a heterogeneous disease characterized by abnormalities in carbohydrate and fat metabolism. The causes of T2DM are multi-factorial and include both genetic and environmental elements that affect β-cell function and insulin sensitivity in tissues such as muscle, liver, pancreas and adipose tissue. As a consequence impaired insulin secretion is observed and paralleled by a progressive decline in β-cell function and chronic insulin resistance. The inability of the endocrine pancreas to compensate for peripheral insulin resistance leads to hyperglycaemia and onset of clinical diabetes. Tissue resistance to insulin-mediated glucose uptake is now recognized as a major pathophysiologic determinant of T2DM. Type I diabetes is characterised by a loss of the ability to produce insulin in response to food intake and hence an inability to regulate blood glucose to a normal physiological level.
A successful criterion for an optimal T2DM intervention is the lowering of blood glucose levels, which can be both chronic lowering of blood glucose levels and increased ability to tolerate high glucose levels after food intake, described by lower peak glucose levels and faster clearance. Both of these situations exert less strain on β-cell insulin output and function.
The physical structure of bone may be compromised by a variety of factors, including disease and injury. One of the most common bone diseases is osteoporosis, which is characterized by low bone mass and structural deterioration of bone tissue, leading to bone fragility and an increased susceptibility to fractures, particularly of the hip, spine and wrist. Osteoporosis develops when there is an imbalance such that the rate of bone resorption exceeds the rate of bone formation. Administering an effective amount of an anti-resorptive agent, such as calcitonin, has shown to prevent resorption of bone.
Inflammatory or degenerative diseases, including diseases of the joints, e.g. osteoarthritis (OA), rheumatoid arthritis (RA) or juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA), and including inflammation that results from autoimmune response, e.g. lupus, ankylosing spondylitis (AS) or multiple sclerosis (MS), can lead to substantial loss of mobility due to pain and joint destruction. Cartilage that covers and cushions bone within joints may become degraded over time thus undesirably permitting direct contact of two bones that can limit motion of one bone relative to the other and/or cause damage to one by the other during motion of the joint. Subchondral bone just beneath the cartilage may also degrade. Administering an effective amount of an anti-resorptive agent, such as calcitonin, may prevent resorption of bone.